


[团兵]Mortal

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 年龄逆转, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 纯情大学生兼三流写手被脸臭旧书店老板捡到，产生了爱情的故事。中间夹了一个没什么大问题的谎话，常规恋爱物语。预警，是年下文！！
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	[团兵]Mortal

航站楼出来便是灼热的风，埃尔文拖着行李箱兀自站定感受了几秒南国的热烈气氛。他是个大高个儿，在这地界很是扎眼。近前的司机师傅向他投来殷切的眼神，刚试图过来拉客就被他摆了摆手，堵了回去。

他没叫出租车，毕竟连他自己都不知道要去哪儿。

周围都是他听不懂的方言，连带着日头都有些陌生起来。看了看周遭，司机确实个顶个的热情，他站着发了一会呆，心想，大家都挺努力生活，挺有奔头的——除了我。

埃尔文是个三流写手，没错，连作家都称不上。主要营业范围包括但不仅限于，为八卦杂志，猎奇小说，以及网络上常见的“惊！你还在用xxx方式yyy吗！”的自媒体撰稿。千字二十的，他写过，千字一百的，他也写过，再高就没有了。

也试着问过文院的前辈，大学时是怎么靠写作养活自己的呢。前辈倒是很爽快，也不藏私，大手一挥告诉他：“你先把你那些汉诗啊和歌啊啥的给扔了，去终点文学网看看现在的热题材，一天一万字下去，我保证凭你的才华可以月入一狗！”

他愣了一愣，道了声谢，却没付诸行动。

想红就写热点来迎合市场——这是谁都懂得的浅显道理，可问题是，当下的穿书、重生、打脸爽文等题材，他一点兴趣也无，实在是一窍不通。尝试了好几回，仍然是一个字也写不出来。

比起这些，他更喜欢写些没什么人爱看的散文。

可平日的练习作也不受编辑的青睐，几番碰壁都没能闯出名头。正经刊物过稿慢，他虽然也投，但为生活所迫，更多地往一些低门槛的杂志投稿，赚些快钱。

想不到这路竟然走得通，笔名金发野郎的他善于写怪奇小说，在业界小有名气，积攒了不少粉丝。可好景不长，正当他以为自己就要一辈子从事三流写手这个职业时，风向一转，数字媒体兴起，带来了巨大冲击。实体杂志经济渐渐下滑，灵异惊悚类的题材又成了高压线，直接被打了叉。

多方原因导致合作已久的杂志社现下停刊，转为出版青春类刊物了。于是他现在只好给些低端公众号写点不入流的东西。

转眼到了大四，临近毕业，学校也没有排课了。同学们找实习的找实习，准备升学的准备升学，好像只有他一个人在为前路犯愁。

出于某种逃避心理，想着换个环境吧，出去转转也不错——他揣着本科三年攒下来的钱，挑了一个不怎么出挑，又足够遥远的城市，背上行囊就出发了。美其名曰转换心情，实则仍是无头苍蝇，顶多是换了个瓶装。

唉。他在心里默默地叹了一口气，换地方也没有办法重振旗鼓，自己还是那个低自我评价到怀疑人生的三流写手。

没头没脑地走在路上，眼角瞥见一家书店。门面装修风格独特，名字也别致，叫Mortal.

他忽然觉得，就是这里了。毕竟店名很衬他。

自己来到这座陌生的城市之后，第一个目的地，就应该是这家店。他想着，我必须进去看看，挑本书，又或者——认识一下这位书店老板。

利威尔自认是个无趣的人。

虽说目前暂时是个旧书店老板，本人却也称不上书虫，有多么多么热爱读书，但让他看他也不抗拒就是了。因着工作的缘故，他保持着大量阅读的习惯，常年下来已经分不清这到底算不算是他的爱好。

他没怎么正经上过学，各路高昂的培训班倒是听了不少，自中学起正儿八经地学了好几年的设计。目前SOHO，对外承接书籍装帧。

这份工作的好处挺多，但让利威尔说，他最为中意的还是不必朝九晚五地去挤地铁——早晚高峰期的工作日，人满为患的车厢里，那味道，简直回到了他中学时刚下体育课的理科班教室——以及跟太多人打交道。虽然偶尔也会遇到龟毛到死的甲方，不过只要给钱爽快，他也能克制自己，全当他们在放屁。

手头这家二手书店是他舅舅给他的，至于他舅舅肯尼，比他还不爱看书。按利威尔的估计，老头一辈子看的书也没乌利一礼拜看得多。肯尼会开这家书店，纯粹是为了方便给乌利淘古籍——又不费钱又不费事，还能讨自家男人欢心的事情谁不乐意呢。

不费事是因为，大部分事情都扔给利威尔来做的，包括店内的部分室内设计，固定的清扫，以及与各地旧书商联络货源。肯尼出钱，当甩手掌柜，利威尔一边兼顾自己主业，一边在后头哼哧哼哧出力。

他倒也没什么意见，两位对他来说都是重要的家人。

只是现下他俩快乐夕阳红出游去了，丢下利威尔一个人守着这门可罗雀的铺子，稍微冷清了些。

总体来说，利威尔对生活大致满意。有家人的陪伴，朋友的支持，至于自己，工作也没什么大问题。他生来就对设计有种野兽般的直觉，学习了几年的理论知识也很好地辅助了他，几乎没有碰到过什么瓶颈——几乎没有的意思是，眼下就出了些小状况。

他做不出令自己愉悦的东西了。

要怎么形容才贴切呢，并不是做不了稿子了，过稿也都很顺利，只是他忽然觉得自己现在大部分作品都是在重复自己以前的思路。像是在不断地Ctrl+C，Ctrl+V，仿佛恐怖片里坏掉的录音机，无论怎么倒带，永远只会播放一段音节。

设计本该是创造性很强的工作。

他不知道自己怎么了。

或许是他这段日子接的单子太多，又或许是自己赶稿太过发狠，一坐就是一整天，过了二十五岁身体各种毛病都来了，久坐一会颈椎病就复发。整个人只想躺倒了事。

头痛到想跳海，利威尔忍无可忍地去了最近的医院。颈椎病一时也医不好，给的医嘱是少坐少站，尽量躺着。

去他妈的甲方，去他妈的Adobe全家桶。从医院开完药出来，他恶狠狠地在心里骂了两句。

所以利威尔眼下正臭着一张脸躺在柜台后“看”店。门上悬挂了风铃，有人推门进来他再慢悠悠地爬起来就是了。

当初的设计就是如此，柜台后划分了一块可供躺下休息的区域，起身再走几步便是楼梯。

书店的构造分两层，一楼是店面，二楼是他住的地方。肯尼跟乌利不住这，他俩不比利威尔这个单身汉。

随着微微的风铃声，埃尔文探了探头，推门而入。跨步进来发现内中空无一人，兴许店员或老板暂时不在吧。头顶的冷气很足，里面没有放音乐，是一家安静的店。

店内整洁而明亮，地板干净得像是能反射出人影一样。埃尔文犹豫了一会，把他那稍显笨重的行李箱立在了门后的空地，然后自顾自地浏览起店内的装潢来。

灯光是暖黄色的，分类并不像网红书店那样，尽取一些长而无意义的名字，展示在最显眼位置的，也都是些古籍校注。看得出店主品味理当不错。

埃尔文的读书偏好，稍显厚古薄今了些，几乎只看作者已经作古百年的作品。也许这和他逃避型人格也不无关系，与此世联系过甚的，他看也不看。

抬头望了望上面几层，是选本译注都十分难得的珍本，店主也许是不想被人发现，才放在了最高处，但对他这个身高来说不在话下。自己也淘了好久，可惜这几本实在有价无市，没想到居然能在这种地方碰到。心中满是欢喜与感叹，来这可真是来对了，他把大四毕业的烦心事暂时抛诸脑后。

正当他抬手去取时，听见一个低沉的声音在耳后响起：“喂。”

冷冷的，也不像是欢迎客人的口气，再加上是突然开口，仿佛鬼片的jump scare镜头，吓得他瞬间收回了手。

慢慢地转身回望，眼前是个比自己矮了近一个头的男人。看不出具体年纪，脑袋圆圆的，很可爱，但脸臭得像是埃尔文买书不给钱一样。

男人也打量着他，见到正脸忽然呆了片刻，很快转而用那细长的三白眼吊着看他：“门边那个滚轮脏得像Ｏ一样的行李箱是你的？”

“……”

埃尔文犹自被男人的气场镇住，原来想好的说辞也忘了大半。真是很特别的人啊。他重新组织了一下措词，开口：“对不起，那个箱子……我刚下飞机，怕弄脏店里地板，就放在角落了。”说完不忘低头表示了一下自己的歉意。

“另外——”他转回去抽出那几本选集，“我想买这些。”

店主乜他一眼，没有继续跟他纠结那行李箱究竟是不是脏成Ｏ的问题。他接过书，看了看，凉凉地分成了两手拿，告诉埃尔文：“这两本不卖，有人要了。只有一本，还买吗？”

埃尔文又被店主爱买不买的派头堵了一堵，他想了一会，没敢装大款，打肿脸充胖子似的喊“我出双倍价钱，你必须卖我”，只得乖巧地“嗯”了一声。

两人走到柜台处，准备结账。这店家也稀奇，没贴任何收款码。金发学生仔已经很久没用过现金了，忍不住问了一声：“这里不能移动支付吗？”店主操作着，在收银机上按出金额，头也没抬：“家里有人喜欢数钞票。没办法。”

埃尔文没明白是什么意思。但这下手机是用不了了，他只好去掏自己尘封已久的钱包。

这一掏，就掏了个空。

埃尔文的面部表情瞬间凝固，脸保持着木头人的模式，手继续不死心地摸遍全身上下所有的口袋。

搜索完毕，晴天霹雳。

钱包被人偷了。现在不仅现金没有了，身份证也没有了。可怜的三流写手竟不知道自己目前的境况还可以更差一些。

刚还在想店长的脸未免太臭，活像自己付不出钱的样子，谁承想现在就成真了。他窘迫地站着，抿了抿嘴。

店主见他迟迟不拿钱出来，这才狐疑地抬起来头看着他：“怎么？”

态度实在毫不客气，一丝好声好气也无，可埃尔文偏跌进那浅灰的眸子里，鬼使神差地想向这个眼神锐利的男人求助：“我……钱包被偷了。”

肯尼曾经教导——哦不，是怒斥过年幼的利威尔，很多次很多次，不要一心软就什么东西都往家里捡。

“你当家里是什么？野生动物园吗？再这样下去都能去开马戏团表演了！”

利威尔向来不服管教，吃软不吃硬，每每都能演变成大型真人快打现场。不过好在肯尼认识乌利之后，为免波及普通人，阿卡曼家特有的拆家娱乐活动也终止了。

老头子说得没错，他向千里之外与恋人度假的舅舅默默地道了一声歉。不过这次倒不仅仅是心软。

还有色令智昏。

这个叫做埃尔文•史密斯的男人，X大文学院大四学生，来着偏僻城市权当毕业旅游。倒楣之极，刚落地钱包就遭贼摸了。

利威尔本来不怎么想出门，拜托，他现在腰酸背痛腿抽筋外加布洛芬也停不了的间歇性头痛，恨不得在店里一觉睡至关门。难得给自己放几天假休养生息，让身体也退耕还林一下。风铃声响起来的时候他就很不乐意了，起床气严重得想骂人。

谁啊，大中午的不午睡啊。

仿佛僵尸从坟头伸出手，利威尔手搭上柜台边沿，直起身，披了件花衬衫就走出了柜台。他环顾了一下四周，店里只站了一个金发男人，大门口立了一只行李箱。

看来是个游客，应该还蛮有礼貌的样子，没把那个似乎非常沉的箱子四处拖动，会弄出声响不说，也会脏了自己刚打扫过的店面。

说实话，从背影来看，利威尔下意识觉得这个人还不错。

于是他走上前，状似随意地问了一句。男人把书塞回去，慢悠悠地将正面朝过来，对着他。

啊——我日，完全好球带。

利威尔好一阵时日没谈过了，空窗了足够个把年头。仔细算来正是SOHO之后就没什么心思找男人了。

男人有赚钱重要吗？没有。

再说甲方也确实阴魂不散，他没多余的工夫对付别人了。想要打点好自己的生活，烦心事已然够多，他不想建立更深的关系，背负某人的期待，那些都太过沉重了。

早年捡回来的动物，有的没留神，自己跑了，有的直接捕食了更小的，有的倒是好好地活了一阵，但寿命都不及人类长。利威尔逐渐学会告别与放手，他不再往家里捡东西了，并且也日渐与肯尼缓解关系。

他知道终有一日肯尼也会和库谢尔一样离开他，在那一天到来之前，珍惜现有的一切就够了。

他以为自己早就长大了，不会再为新的过客多加费心。但见到埃尔文无措又尴尬地站在柜台前，他又改主意了。

就像雨天打着伞出去，在路上撞见一只淋得毛都塌了的小狗，本来想无视它，直接离开，可看着它湿漉漉的鼻头，心里忽然柔软了一下。

屋外，一棵行道树，面对台风照样屹立不倒，却不知为何，在这夏意仍炽的南国十月里，悄无声息地落下了一片叶子。

利威尔锁了门，拖着残躯病体，陪埃尔文这个人生地不熟的背包客上派出所报案去。

出了派出所，走上一条小道，他转头问今日的受害者：“打算怎么办？没身份证住不了酒店。”

利威尔自认Gay Dar 还没到年久失修的程度，他想下手，越快越好。猎物虽然看起来有些迟钝，但并不会永远在原地等他。

果不其然，收到了意料之中的反应，金发大个子局促地摸了摸后脑勺，很是不好意思地讲：“如果店长先生方便的话，希望允许我——”

利威尔才想起自己还没有告知他名姓。于是当即接下话头：“叫我利威尔。我住书店的二楼，地方不大，不介意你就来吧。”

埃尔文不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

闭店之后，他与利威尔商量着可以帮忙店里的工作，来抵这一段时间的房租。只是后者没说好，也没说不好，他以为对方在考虑。

按店里的情况，显然也比较清闲，不需要两个员工来干活。或许会以为他这话像是占便宜吧，讲得好听，什么做工抵房租。

手机上已经取消了酒店的预约，所以余钱还有很多，但直接付钱的提案也被回绝了，只好讷讷地收回拿出手机的手。他好像不怎么擅长对付眼前这个脸臭书店老板。

与利威尔在店内吃完晚饭，帮忙洗了碗碟。利威尔说他有东西要买，让自己先洗澡，就出门去了。

埃尔文想着他未免也太过相信自己了，就不怕自己把店里东西一卷而空，逃之夭夭吗。还是说，自己一副不谙世事的学生相过于纯良，让老江湖如他一眼便知。他一边洗澡一边不着边际地想着。

好在他习惯性地带了毛巾，要不然直接拿店长的用也太厚脸皮了。吃人家的，住人家的，还用人家的。

速战速决，裹着毛巾出来，他观察了一下二楼。

只有一张床，一条被子，一个枕头。

——好吧，想也知道。只是书店附带的一层阁楼，怎么会备有客人用的寝具呢。等利威尔回来，自己还是向他表明睡楼下柜台就可以了的意愿吧。他把头发擦至半干，没找到吹风机在哪，好在头发不长，天气也还比较热，估计很快就能干了。于是他把白天找到的书放在利威尔的桌前，坐在本属于利威尔的位置读了起来。

严格来说，这本书还不归他，不过利威尔说了，在店内期间，书可以随便看，不妨事。

埃尔文还没看几页，利威尔就回来了，他跟埃尔文打了声招呼，把手里的东西搁进床头柜的抽屉，就径自洗澡去了。

好像只有自己才是坐卧不安的那一个。

是因为利威尔气质特殊吗？还是自己从没谈过恋爱的缘故。他思来想去，都感觉现在的气氛有些旖旎，但利威尔太过坦荡，坦荡得像个直男，跟他就是房东与房客，再多几分，称一句兄弟就顶天了。

他甚至没有给他过多的想入非非的时间，就从浴室出来了。利威尔一边擦着头发，一边用下巴指使他把手边的毛巾递过去：“拿来我洗了。”

埃尔文登时惶恐地站起来，椅子在地上划出尖锐的声响：“不用了！还有衣服，等会我自己——”

对面人白他一眼：“机洗。”

“……”

洗衣机虽然在楼下，但声音大得阁楼上也听得见。利威尔仍在一楼收拾店面，埃尔文手上这本书却是无论如何也看不进去了。

利威尔从浴室半湿着出来的样子，像是刻在了他视网膜上。闭眼，睁开，埋头，摇头，不管怎么样都没办法消除。

水珠从润湿的发梢滴落，沿着脖颈盛进那人好看的锁骨里。

这节奏不对。我应该先和他多说说话……而不是像现在这样，一上来就看到……

洗衣机声响停了。他起身，在楼梯口探头：“我来帮忙晾吧？”

“那你下来。”利威尔似乎总是这样少话，埃尔文无从判断他的情绪。

自己是否太在意他了呢？他深吸了一口气，才迈步下楼，以免从楼梯上失神跌落。

利威尔这事倒没跟他空客气，指点了两句就丢下他，自己回阁楼去了。埃尔文原本想着在人前好好表现一番的，但利威尔貌似是嫌两个人在这太闷，现在只好对着空气卖力表演。

衣服晾到一半他才想起，自己忘记跟利威尔说，睡楼下的事情了。二楼的床不大，被褥也只有一套，他要是占那么大一块地儿，利威尔还睡得成么。

干完活，有些忐忑地上去问人：“利威尔先生……”

利威尔已经躺下了，没起身，只歪头看了看他：“我说了。叫利威尔。”

“——利威尔，我是说，要不我就睡柜台那好了。”他走过去，站在床边，稍稍欠身跟他讲。

床上的人皱了皱眉：“嫌床小啊？”

“不。我只是怕，怕影响到你——我睡相不好。”更怕睡着把你当作抱枕搂紧。

“废话免了。睡吧。”夜里不比中午大太阳时那么热了，利威尔盖了层薄被，伸出手就抓住了埃尔文。后者这才发现那双手看着很细，实际上却相当有力。但利威尔没有太过用力，只是他的热量，确确实实地透过掌心的皮肤，传达给了自己。

手腕被握住的瞬间，产生了轻微的静电反应。四周都静下来，屋外唯有零星的车辆经过声。

心跳如雷。

埃尔文不确定那是因为静电，还是单纯地——因为自己被这个男人捕获了。

说是要睡觉了，倒不如说是男子寝室卧谈开场。晚上做饭吃饭怕打扰他，没怎么交谈，现下利威尔倒像是心情极佳，躺着问他：“你是学生啊？就过来玩？其实小地方没什么好玩的。”

这话似乎每个城市的土著都喜欢对外来游客说道说道，像什么万能公式。

埃尔文很想说，不是玩，只是想找个谁也不认识自己，自己也不认识谁的所在。装作所有问题暂时都不存在，当一只鸵鸟罢了。虽然认识利威尔还不到24小时，已经在人前出尽了各种状况，但亡羊补牢为时不晚，他还想拯救一下自己在利威尔心中的形象。

“我……”他顿了一下，“我是个业余写手，过来采风。”

“唔？是作家啊。”

不——其实根本就不能称为作家——

在利威尔看不见的地方抿了抿嘴，却没否定。

“出过书吗？这里说不定有。”利威尔好像来了兴致。

“没，还没有。”他不敢把谎扯太大。

埃尔文发觉躺倒的利威尔似乎比较好说话。他不知道这是颈椎病的过错，谁还能忍痛给人好脸色——虽然某人天生脸臭。他们浅尝辄止地进行了一段不怎么投机的对话。主要原因在于埃尔文感觉利威尔的手肘，总是不经意间蹭过他的侧腰，叫人心痒。

说着说着，利威尔没回复了，埃尔文试探性地小声问了句：“你睡了吗，利威尔？”

他只听到对方绵长的呼吸声。

“那……晚安。”今晚虽然和他聊了聊，但什么情报也没挖到。埃尔文合上眼，稍微有些失落地打算睡了。

他希望自己不要在睡梦中把利威尔的被子给抢没了，又或者，把利威尔本人给抢了。

朝阳的光透过阁楼的小窗，在地板上划出长长的一道痕迹。早间的鸟儿不知因何，叫得比往日还欢快。

埃尔文在一团热气中醒来。有意识的瞬间，他还以为完了，还是把被子全夺过来了。睁开眼之后，他愣住了。他发现一件尴尬到他想逃跑的事。

不，是两件。

其一，利威尔钻到他怀里去了。

其二，他勃丨起了。

利威尔不知道有没有清醒，睡得稍微有些不安分，把他当成巨型抱枕地搂。

现在他已经不知道是利威尔挂在他身上导致了勃丨起，还是晨丨勃后他下意识把身边的利威尔抱住了。不对，现在本不应该关心这个，当务之急是，轻轻地放下利威尔，别让他发现，然后再去厕所解决一下生理问题……

他试着动作，好死不死，利威尔在他怀里动弹了一下，然后半睁开了双眼。

埃尔文不太清楚利威尔这算是醒了，还是没醒。因为后者抬手搂紧了他的脖子，把头埋了进去，在他颈窝里含糊不清地念：“你身上有我的味道。”

当然，因为昨晚用的利威尔家的日化用品。

动作姿势一变，埃尔文很快感受到自己抵在了利威尔的股丨间。

完了，这下是真的全完了。

他犹自挣扎了两句：“抱歉……我想借用一下厕所……”利威尔仿佛听到什么天大的笑话似的，抬起头望向他摇动的眼神，扬起了嘴角。

“不需要。”

而后直接封了他的唇，温热而干燥。很快，湿丨滑黏丨腻的舌头伸进了嘴里，搅动着青年的情丨欲。

“Waking up is the second hardest thing in the morning.”他在他耳边轻声说道。

埃尔文仿佛被一把火点着，再无熄灭的可能。

好热。

吐出的气息，交叠的肢体，手所触及的皮肤，全都像要把自己灼伤似的。太阳开始辐射热量还不足几个小时，阁楼上的两人却已口干舌燥得不行，急切地交换着彼此的津液。埃尔文下意识地伸手抱紧了身上的人，比昨晚更为真切地认识到了利威尔并不像看起来那么瘦削。

匀称而结实，每块肌肉分布都极妥帖，抱起来手感绝好，该有肉的地方有肉，肩胛骨又分明得像有一只蝴蝶呼之欲出。仿佛害怕这只蝴蝶会在不经意间离去，他忍不住搂得更紧，像是要把人箍在自己怀里，永不放手一样。

收留了自己的旧书店老板眼下正忙，倒没在意身上加了几分的力道，他只是稍稍扭了扭，换成了更舒服的姿势，继续了这个深吻。舌头自顾自地深入口腔内吸吮，多余的唾液在嘴里搅动着，房间里回响着粘稠的水声，听得人头脑发热。

“二十好几，没接过吻？”许是察觉到对方的笨拙，利威尔笑得意味深长。

距离过近，他的笑声听起来像羽毛撩拨软肉一般色情。埃尔文登时软了，半个字也吐不出来，只顾得上平复慌乱呼吸。

喘息之际那人盯着自己的眼睛，勾了一个不甚明显的笑，低声问道：“知道我昨天买了什么吗。”

大概是才睡醒，刚开口说话，声音听起来与平日不同，有一些粘连，又带两分引诱。到现在为止，节奏拿捏全在利威尔那，埃尔文只有慌忙接招的份，不明白他这时候问起这个来是做什么，只好顺着话头往下：“不知道……是什么？”

利威尔抬了抬下巴，眼神示意他自己开抽屉拿，他藏了几丝笑意，自在而闲适地坐在他身上，等埃尔文自己动作，仿佛等人亲手放出潘多拉般作壁上观。

埃尔文摸到抽屉里的东西了——

拿到眼前时，他就算再没经验，也知道那是什么。说不出话来，身体却擅自动作，递给了利威尔。

“买的大号，应该够用。”丢下这么一句话，利威尔伸手就去扒身下人稍显宽松的裤子，给人套上。他用膝盖支起身体，略微往后了些，将身体卡在不至于掉下床又能恰好低头吞入对方性器的位置。

“叫醒服务。躺着享受吧。”

他说这话的时候，侧着头吻了一下勃起的阴茎。柔软的发梢略略拂过表面，引发的痒意一路爬上腹部。

这人……技巧应该很好吧……

不止用动作煽动人，唇舌口鼻间溢出的微弱呻吟也让自己招架不住。他埋头下去之后，从自己角度看不见脸，只看得到脑袋圆润小巧，耳朵饱满精致。埃尔文盯着那块肉色出神，不着边际地想。三流写手没有可以拿来与之比较的对象，但他觉得，大概以后应该也不会有了。

第一次觉得一个人连耳垂都很可爱。

“手。”

利威尔没想直接给他口出来，只稍微撩拨一嘴，从囊袋到柱身都服务到位。不多时停下来，弯下身，贴着人裸露的前胸把头蹭到埃尔文的面前来接吻，对方的乳头时不时擦过自己的皮肤，有种奇妙的快感。分开后利威尔直起身，命令道。

于是他听话地把手伸过去，一团水性润滑液挤在了他摊开的手掌上，跟手心的温度相比，有一些凉。利威尔将自己的手叠了上去，用两人的体温将其捂热，然后引导着埃尔文，牵着他的手指，放在自己身后，轻轻贴住了紧实臀部。

“给我拿着。”他从埃尔文手上挖了一指润滑剂，开始给自己扩张。异物深入的感觉并不容易无视，哪怕那是自己的手指，但前期准备重要性不言而喻，尤其是在一方还是处男的情况下。利威尔内心骂了一句自己未免失陷得太过轻易，试探引诱暗示下套，全副工作都做足，他哪年对男人这么上心过，连做爱也想给对方留下一段极致美好的初次记忆。

真正栽了。

栽就栽了吧。

色情的水声与抽插声缠绕在一起，某人手都快不知道往哪里放。

“唔……”

金发野郎到底没经历过这阵仗，被一见钟情的对象骑在身上，根本来不及做出反应，木头般被利威尔按着口了一管，才逐渐回过神来。但有洞就钻大概是动物本能，下意识地朝人家下身挺了挺腰。

“不要乱动。床会塌。”话是这么说，自己却完全就是在做引火烧身的事情，黑发青年湿着穴磨蹭道。左手撑在身下人的胸部，温温软软好不舒服，他没忍住，指尖微微施力，尝试着在上面按自己爪印。另一只手扶着对方蓄势待发的性器，深呼吸了一下，这才一点一点地开始吞入。

埃尔文顿时断电一般地卡在当场，不敢再擅自动弹。昨晚就注意到了，这床是折叠式钢丝床，打扫时可以方便地收到一旁立着——利威尔大约不是在诓他，动作太大的话，的确有可能令床腿弯折归位，自己屁股说不定还要再跟大地母亲来个亲密接触。

身上的人闷哼一声。

只滑进了大半个龟头，就被阻力所拦，停滞不前。

我就知道……太久没做，辛苦的是自己……平时也根本不会用这个尺寸的玩具自慰……利威尔有些懊恼，他皱了皱眉。

学生仔倒是乖，说不动就不动——想到这里，他心情又很快拨云见日。低头去看那人的脸，果然紧闭着眼，一副眉头紧锁，显是难熬的样子。

调整了一下体位，利威尔放松下来，缓缓将对方吞吃进肚。他把手撑在身后，双腿大张，就这样耸动了起来。

“睁眼……看着我。”动作得勉强，仍然断断续续地开口，他想让他看。

他更想看他的表情。

前后摇动了数十下，利威尔改为单手支撑着上半身，抽出一只手抚弄自己。他出了层细细密密的汗，颈窝因此而染上雾气一般，泛着薄薄水光。发根半湿，温驯地贴在头皮上，这时候的他，谁见了也没法和脸臭且不好说话的旧书店老板联系起来。

“……然后，你就可以动了。”

埃尔文睁开眼就是过激画面。

难耐地向后仰头，黑发青年整个颈部的线条因此而绷紧拉直，他身上难得有这种地方，看起来脆弱纤细，仿佛可以轻易折断，直接暴露于自己面前时，竟然看得埃尔文想咬。

想伸手触摸的时候，利威尔仿佛感应到他的内心愿望，半个身体忽然软倒在他胸膛上。也没解释，只说是自己腰软了——是真软了，病中体力不够，不过特意挑了含糊其词的说法，想看青年的反应如何。说完，微微地夹紧了下身的性器。

抬手抱住利威尔，埃尔文脑内想把人拆骨食肉的念头却仍自徘徊不去，但他最后还是抑制住了这份冲动，改为舔舐那人的锁骨上窝，进而顺着脖颈，吻上耳垂。从刚才就开始在意的地方。

他将从对方身上学到的技巧，全用在了利威尔自己身上。

“嗯、痒……啊……”

起初明明是想完全由自己主导的，怎么会这样。利威尔快疯了。他不晓得是该抱怨自己现在太不经用，还是空窗太久，过于饥渴。活了二十几年他都不知道自己还有这么多处性感带，一点就着，越烧越旺，人都要沸腾。自己的阴茎夹在两人腹部之间，抽插来回时就会留下黏腻湿滑的淫液。房间里全是他动情的呻吟声，高高低低，一路从床头跌宕到床尾。

他恼起来，倒不是因为害羞，青年只顾着执拗地动作，腰杆也没闲着。他很乖，既不会太粗暴也没有太寡淡，利威尔确实很受用——但这人，在床上也太沉闷了吧？两个人做爱，现在仿佛成了他一人的独角戏，怪异到顶点。

被插得几不成声，利威尔好不容易挤出一句话来，抬头问他理由，金发大个子沉默了几秒，目光移去别处，停下了动作，才开口答道。

“……我不知道要怎么……也怕你不喜欢。”

操，忘了这人处男。对方在床上学得太快，利威尔半途就把自己睡了处男这件事抛诸脑后，只顾自己享受起来。

“你是觉得，我会和不喜欢的人睡一张床，做现在这种事？”他不气反笑，说出来的话却照样不算好声好气，“你是傻子吗？”

“一见钟情啊，现在的年轻人都不信这个了？”说着，仿佛连自己也觉得这话讲起来太过老土，他有些好笑地伸手去揉埃尔文的金发，没摸上多久就被握住了手腕。

“我……我会努力的。”那双眼睛澄澈而真挚，盯得旧书店老板脑子放空。

努力什么？叫床吗？利威尔仍自留在上一个话题。

“唔……不、你等，啊——”穴肉被层层操开，分明是上位的姿势，现在却成了他被人紧紧按住屁股操得直不起腰，腰窝上的力道大得像根本不许他自己动作一样。

“为什么要等。利威尔喜欢这样吧。”学生仔用的竟然是确定语气，一点余地都不留。

……倒是让他给说中了。真是。是这人直觉太准，还是自己生来就是要被他吃定的，利威尔一边模模糊糊地想着，一边搂紧了对方的脖颈，贴在他耳畔：“继续。”吐出的热气却好似直接呼在了埃尔文的心上。

高潮来临之际像巨浪裹挟着他冲上岸边，利威尔现在成了一条湿漉漉的鱼，嗓子叫哑了，趴在埃尔文身上只顾大口喘息——情潮席卷下，最后的一分力，他拿来咬那人肩肉了。

干完一炮才发觉肚子在叫，旧书店老板却懒懒地不想动弹。待会让大个子去看店，他想。

“利——歪——”利威尔滑了下触控板，消息框弹出来。是友人兼合作许久的编辑，韩吉，两人从学生时代就已是好友，他也习惯了对方这么喊他，“最近有好事发生？”

还是这么跳脱啊。

“？”

“这次的稿啊！饱和度稍微比过往高了一些，色调也偏暖——你以前不是喜欢极简风格的嘛。色块的运用也极具冲击性，像是操场上迎面一球正中面部一样！”

“……”在说啥。利威尔拿起桌上的饮品，吸了一口。好甜。以前怎么不觉得有这么甜。他看了眼纸杯上的标签，加料分明与往日自己点的如出一辙别无二致。想了一会，他放下手里的奶茶，一个字一个字地回复屏幕对面：“我恋爱了。”

“？？？！！！”

利威尔没看韩吉下面轰炸的气泡，滑上去又仔细品鉴了一番韩吉对稿子的感受。自己做稿的时候并没有想那么多，只是忽然觉得这样做会很适合罢了。但既然经验老道、眼光毒辣的韩吉都评价这份稿不错，那大概就是真的还不赖吧。

他很少去设想做完了之后别人会怎么看自己的作品。更决绝一点地说，作品完成之后就与作者脱离关系了，各人所得感受也是取决于各人自身。他不怎么考虑这些，只在意前期的创作。灵感思路的诞生降临比天灾人祸更不可预料，为了与不可知的它们相遇，利威尔总是循着直觉与本能去抓住滚滚红尘里那些几不可见的微弱灵光。如果说他与创作的契机有一百步的距离，百步之外只要那点星子摇晃着向他靠近了一步，他一定会发现，然后飞奔完剩下九十九步。

永远不知疲惫，永远不知厌倦。不必预设结果，创作的过程本身就是他所追求的。

点到底端，韩吉已经从什么时候请喜酒问到对方是什么样的人她认不认识会不会是pua男骗财骗色，五花八门不一而足。利威尔又呷了一口奶茶，敲了几下键盘，噼里啪啦的声音听着很是欢快。

“是个笨蛋。说谎都不会的笨蛋。”

“……？”利威尔却没再输入了，他改了改状态，自动回复跳到韩吉面前。

“问就是在做了。”

哼哼。

办公室内，莫布里特注意到他们的眼镜总监露出一抹微笑，神妙得可谓是当代蒙娜丽莎。当然，他不会知道韩吉对那头的利威尔提出了怎样的灵魂发问。

“哪个做？”

那个金发野郎怎么还不回来。利威尔切到id, 开始给杂志内页排版。埃尔文给他买了下午茶回来就去派出所领他的身份证去了。熟门熟路地操作着软件，又啜了口，果然还是好甜。

这几天基本都是埃尔文在店里顾着。自己很理所当然地在阁楼躺尸，谨遵医嘱没事就卧床静养，一层之隔，他俩部分时间就用手机交流。但并不多话，他知楼下的书够埃尔文沉迷一阵了，而且自己总感觉有些话不面对面讲，显得不够正式。学生仔比他粘人，大概还是觉得同居而不付房租有些不好意思，包揽了买菜做饭的家务，还时常问要不要给利威尔带点甜食回来——当然，利威尔常穿的围裙对他来说小了一点点……

店里营业时间本来也就没个准，自从埃尔文来了之后更是随随便便地开门关门。还好自己当年就够理智，没让肯尼把这店当成主业做，利威尔暗自庆幸。

还有一天。

还有一天，埃尔文的假期就要结束了。

利威尔把奶茶一口气抽干，等新的契机出现，就像过去千百次在书里打捞灵感一样。

埃尔文从派出所出来，硬是在外面绕了好几圈才回到旧书店。

他买了晚饭的材料，也不嫌重，就这样一路提着走了好几公里。回来的路上他看着天边的流云，仍然不知道该如何和利威尔开口。太阳落山越来越早了，提醒着他四时更替，时日变换。该收假了，该离开了，该回去重新面对自己未知的前路了——三流写手，前途渺茫。

但现在有个比出路更为紧要的问题，他不知道该怎么跟利威尔坦白。几日相处下来，越发喜欢对方的同时也感受到彼此身份差异。利威尔既然能开一家书店，那必然至少有付得出店铺租金的稳定收入，从言语之间能听出与家人关系融洽，二十七岁，有房有（自行）车。

诚然，他可以选择不摊牌，一瞒到底，将谎言坐实，变成真相即可，努力成为合格作家，带着出版的新书与版税收入回来找利威尔，但是——

他没有这样的自信。

自己就是这样的啊。会出于逃避的心态来到这里，却因此遇见了利威尔。他已经见过自己狼狈、窘迫、局促的样子了，即便如此，利威尔仍说喜欢自己——那，再加上欺骗、虚荣与不安呢？埃尔文几乎没有去尝试的勇气。生下来头一遭恋爱就被自己搞成Hell Mode, 他悔得半死。感情当然经不起折腾，但也不该藏着谎。

现在身份证也到手了，万一利威尔想把他扫地出门也不会再有心理负担，毕竟自己还能找个青旅宿一晚上。埃尔文紧了紧手里的购物袋，打算今晚吃完饭上演生死时刻。

吃饭时是决计不能说的，自己好不容易做的饭，还是希望利威尔可以开开心心地吃完它。

洗完碗碟，埃尔文满脑子都是“得快点跟利威尔说实话”，连围裙也没解，噔噔噔地就上阁楼来了。

“利威尔。”

后者这段日子身体好了不少，休三天做一天稿子，眼下已经快完成终稿了。他从屏幕上移开目光，转而看向来人：“什么事。”慢条斯理地从书桌前站起来，起身坐到床边，拍了拍床沿，示意埃尔文坐下说。

“晚饭忘说了，今天的奶茶很甜。”

金发野郎不知道该怎么接话，又该怎么转换到自己想说的话题。只好先解了围裙，搁在椅背上，依言挨着坐在了他身边。利威尔很是自然地收腿上床，没骨头似的，躺下来，枕在了男友的腿上。

“我……”

“你想说什么？想说就说。”他躺着，手捻了捻埃尔文散开了的前发，捏了捏学生仔的脸。

他好像心情很好，也许我现在说出来，不会怎样——三流写手给自己加了几道心理暗示。利威尔几下招数就把他打得毫无还手之力，原本想好的措词像早高峰立交上堵塞的车辆，怎么都组织不出顺畅的话语。

“说啊。”那人还直勾勾地盯着他。温热的手指稍稍弯曲，刮了刮自己鼻尖，表面绒毛撩过，有些痒。

跟那天晚上有些类似。一样安静，一样心跳如雷，一样不知道要怎么面对自己喜欢的人。但他忽然觉得，应该可以相信利威尔愿意接受真正的自己，接受没有那么好，没有什么特别的自己。

“其实——我说自己是个作家，是骗你的。”他把头埋得更低，然而无论如何都还能看到利威尔直视自己的眼睛，”我……我只是个不入流的写手。“

那双眼睛动了，仿佛数字表盘从0跳转成1，眯成一线：“我知道啊。睡你之前我就知道了。”他讲来这样的轻松，却一瞬间卸掉了埃尔文所有压力。

“啊……？”

于是利威尔笑起来，把认识埃尔文次日的事情说了一遍。他作息很老年人，睡得浅醒得早，摸到手机就给相熟的友人发消息。“帮我查个人。”

旧友三毛，因其敏锐的新闻嗅探能力在业界混得风生水起，有自己名下的出版社，人脉也很广。利威尔想了一下，在后面补了一句：可能是个透明写手。大约十分钟后收到了回复，也不知道是在出差赶飞机还是通宵审稿。

是有这么一个人，并且将笔名代表作一并发了过来。

金发野郎……转头看了看身边那头金发，什么名字，利威尔笑得差点把手机扔了。

“辗转问了好几个群才从八卦三俗杂志社那边问到的。怎么？”

“没事。谢啦。下礼拜一起吃饭？”

“/OK”

于是清早六点，旧书店老板，捧着手机，开始看小写手的怪奇小说。也没我想得那么糊嘛……至少网上还有人整理文包。嗯，这篇反转有点意思……

然后他看了个把钟头，注意到身边人下身的变化。扔下手机，卷了被子，叠到一边。

开始对金发野郎行不轨之事。

“懂了？”他揉了揉那头金发。

“没、没懂。”而金发正呆若木鸡。

“笨哪你。”利威尔在他大腿上晃动了一下，作势就要起身，“如果说，你是在为自己对我说谎感到负罪，那免了，你坦白，我也早就知情，不是什么问题。我并不会因你是知名作家而高看你一分，也不会由于你是冷糊写手就抛弃你。我睡你，单纯因为我钟意你。”

“那天你在书店里拿了三本书，还记得吗？”埃尔文点了点头，利威尔很满意。

“我告诉你，有两本不卖，知道是谁要了吗。”

金发野郎迷茫，头摇成拨浪鼓。

”是、我。你个呆子。“利威尔终于摸索到他的手，宽厚而有力，在中指指节处有薄薄的笔茧。他轻轻地握了上去，“你拿着我最喜欢的书，人畜无害地转过身来，差不多就是二十箱川宁红茶那么有吸引力吧。”

而他口中的当事人现在已经知道利威尔对红茶以及甜食的喜爱程度，这话的冲击力无异于炸弹引爆。

埃尔文发誓自己十分钟前还在内心排演苦情戏。利威尔冷着脸扔他出去，顺便把他那老旧箱子砸在店门前的地上，天要忽然下起雨来，自己还会凄风苦雨里哭得泣不成声，分不清脸上到底是泪还是雨——好吧他承认，这些都是他这段日子洗碗的时候，从隔壁阿嬷那里听到的乡土剧剧情。阿嬷耳背，电视机的声音总能传过来。

只是自己确实，有那么几个瞬间，害怕看到对方眼里显现出失望、反感甚至厌恶的情绪。

二十箱川宁……那样的价值吗。

发表完了极具个人特色的绝世告白之后，某人并无甚点燃对方内心漫天烟花的自觉，他悠闲自得地开始掰扯埃尔文的结实手指，分开又合拢，握紧又摊平。

“还有什么想在意的？你想说就说，想听我的心意也没事。我长你几岁，大概还是比你坦率些——不过你现在这样就很好，我就是这样中意你。不用觉得自己不够好，别想那么多，学生仔。”

“我也……也不是过来采风的。”埃尔文受了鼓励，继续说了下去，“我只是在逃避现实，想找个没人认识的地方躲起来。”

“嗯？”

他仍然很怕利威尔听了之后对他失去信心，但他还是续道：“你看了我写的小说了吧……那之后就没有其他作品受欢迎过了，或许我根本就不适合写文章。没有人喜欢的话，一定是我的问题。我不知道自己还要不要继续写下去。”

“你……真想像开椰子一样把你脑子打开看看里面到底是什么构造。为什么要这样想，不是你的错。握起笔的那天你是为了获得别人的追捧才写的吗，如果不是，那你就应该知道你追求的到底是什么。我看了，我清楚你适合写字，不准说不写了这种话。

“再说——

“有我喜欢你，还不够啊？”

埃尔文一时无言。利威尔通透而直接，用恶狠狠的语气说着鼓励自己的话。“换我问你。”他放下埃尔文的手，换成侧卧的姿势，环住恋人的腰。

“……好。”热气直接对着敏感处喷，三流写手回答得有些勉强。

“要我帮你介绍工作吗。”

“啊？”

“我朋友有个出版社。”他没说得特别详细，但埃尔文听懂了。

“让我想想。”他垂下眼帘。

利威尔没强迫他，反正想出作品集不是什么难事，自己还能亲自给男友的书做封设内页，想想就兴奋。“明天下午几点的飞机？”

“三点五十五。”

“唔，那吃了饭就要过去值机了。怕是今年的最后一夜啊，做吗？”他好像根本就不担心什么异地恋，什么一春鱼雁无消息似的，说着，拿脑袋蹭了蹭埃尔文。

当然是做。

“利威尔。”埃尔文又像最初的那天早上一样，把利威尔抱在怀里。

“我还有最后一个问题。”他低头去看对方。后者也应声抬起头来，四目相对。

“爱过。咋？”隔壁还有个东北老大爷过来买房的，退休好几年，每年下雪了就过来住，利威尔被带跑了不少，有时候开口也一股大碴子味。在外人面前还算比较克制地使用普通话，怎么说也考过二甲啊。

倒是在自家男人面前越来越没相。

“……店名。具体是哪个意思。”埃尔文想知道，最初吸引他进店，进而认识利威尔的单词，究竟是哪一层词义被用作了旧书店的名字。

“这个啊，不是我取的，我大爷取的。在这点上，我俩有点小分歧。他想的是终有一死，太中二了我去，我觉着就是凡人。要我说连读学也整挺好，凡人终有一死。”

他们两个离所谓成功上流人士相去甚远，都是这尘世间普普通通的两个灵魂，但在这一个时间节点，没有过早也没有太迟，恰好相遇于需要彼此的时刻。固然此前都过着毫无相通的生活，不过也很公平，他还不够了解他的过去，他也是。之后有漫长而平和的时光，足够他们继续彻夜长谈，从争吵到和解，在热带季风海洋性气候的地界用多雨潮湿的氛围软化所有不契合的棱角，两个人一起，慢慢地，慢慢地，走向此生的结局。

人类的生命对于头顶的灿烂星空来说，或许确实太过短暂而渺小。凡人终有一死，但在那之前，还可以选择相爱。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 顺利的话还有个后日谈，难产就当无事发生过，溜了溜了。


End file.
